Gunslinger
Description "Gunslinger" was an ancient title bestowed upon a particularly active legion during the First Demon War. The only extant record from that time, the Klara Libri, reveals that although the title had fallen into obscurity, 'Gunslinger' was indeed used by the most powerful kingdom of the time during the First Demon War. The Rune Casters of Kounat displayed much power and influence during the First Demon War and invested a great amount of magical and mechanical resources. However as the war drew on, they realized it was going to be impossible to sustain their efforts for much longer. To solve this problem, the most esteemed Rune Caster in the kingdom, Jean-Sanque Gulio, invented a powered gun designed to fire magical rounds while conserving the operator's energy. The elite legion trained to use this weapon was called the Gunslingers. The weapon proved to be a success. The First Demon War ended with the surrender of the demons. However, Kounat came to an untimely end with a mysterious explosion. The secrets of the Maverick and the secrets of building them were lost forever. It is believed by scholars that the rifles used today by the dwarves of Archimedia are based on the ancient design of the Maverick. As a Gunslinger, Mari has a variety of unique magic and machines at her disposal that can induce enemies to walk right into thermal traps, allowing for effective mid-distance attacks. The Gunslinger's Triple Missiles attack compensates for the fact she has a weak long-distance attack by enhancing the Maverick's inherent strengths. Mari continues to use the Rune Caster's Mana Shield and Dash Jump. However, the Gunslinger's version is stronger than that of the Rune Caster's who has always been weak when it came to close-quarter combat and the summoned W.D.W. has also been enhanced. Gunslinger's many skills can be confusing at first but with practice and training, Mari is a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield. Unlocking It is necessary to be Lv.20 to be able to participate in 2nd Job Promotion. GP Cost: 200 GP Part 1 *Run the Marsh of Oblivion once. Even if you don't successfully pass the dungeon, you'll still complete the mission. **Entering the dungeon and leaving immediately does not count as "running". It only counts if the dungeon is completed or failed. Part 2 *Slay 8 Zombie Stone Orcs in the Forsaken Barrows. Part 3 *Slay the Paradom in Forgotten City and collect 3 Gunslinger's Orb. Part 4 *Slay 100 monsters within the range of ± 2 above or below level monsters. Cash Cost: 6500 Cash *Obtain 1 Gem. Overheat Meter Displayed below the MP gauge is a bar that may seem similar to the charging meter used by Jin and Sieghart at first. However, using eight consecutive shots from the Maverick will fill the gauge and "overheat" the gun, preventing Mari from firing for 7 seconds. Basic Movements Gunslinger Combo.png| Basic Combo Gunslinger aim shot.png| Basic Combo (Aimed) Gunslinger Crit.png| Critical Attack Gunslinger Double.png| Double Attack Gunslinger Jump atk.png| Jump Attack Gunslinger Jump atk without ammo.png| Jump Attack (Overheat) Gunslinger Rocket Boost.png| Rocket Boost Gunslinger Dash.png| Dash Gunslinger Dash atk.png| Dash Attack Gunslinger Turning Shot.png| Turning Shot Gunslinger Grab.png| Grab Machinery Summons Gunslinger Level 1 Turret ++.png| Push Board Gunslinger Level 2 Turret ++.png| Triple Missile Gunslinger Create.png| Summon W.D.W. W.D.W. (Wing Drive Weapon) The Wing Drive Weapon or simply W.D.W. is an array of blades that follow behind Mari and improve her attacks. The blades are usable for 20 seconds after which they will disappear. TIP: Regardless of the Maverick overheating, the W.D.W. can continue shooting its beams and performing its swift attacks. Gunslinger WDW Combo.png| Basic Combo Gunslinger WDW aim shot.png| Basic Combo (Aimed) Gunslinger WDW Double.png| Double Attack Gunslinger WDW Jump atk.png| Jump Attack Gunslinger WDW Dash atk.png| Dash Attack Stance Change Gunslinger X Stance.png| Stance Change Gunslinger mana shield.png| Mana Shield Gunslinger Charge.png| Load Ice Cartridge (Orb charge) Gunslinger load Ice Cartridge.png| Load Ice Cartridge Gunslinger Magic Bullet.png| Freezing Bullet Skills Gunslinger 1.png| Shock Wave Gunslinger 2.png| High Power Rush Gunslinger 3.png| Chaos Beam Gunslinger 4th.png| Ultimate Weapon Trivia *Gunslinger is known as Duelist or Magic Gunner on the other servers. **In North America, Duelist was also used for Sieghart's third job. *Gunslinger is the only job of Mari that has an asymmetrical costume. *The characters summoned during 'Chaos Beam' are references to the massively popular Super Sentai Series and Power Rangers franchise. Hero teams in these shows often include red, blue and yellow costumed members and a number of them have used similar large cannons as full-team attacks. **Much like with 'Chaos Beam', there is typically at least one member of the team simply posing during such sequences. **The skill resembles the beam from Spell Knight's Ray Freeze. *Gunslinger's first-grade attack, Shock Wave, shares the same name with Druid's second-grade Special and one of Magician's basic movements. **It is also one of the properties of monsters in the game. *The pet Helper Bot appears in a Gunslinger's taunt. *Previously, Gunslinger had to place Machinery Crates before summoning. Gallery Gunslinger.png Quotes Game Start Skills Taunt Game End References Navigation __FORCETOC__ Category:Mari Category:Grand Chase Category:Job Changes Category:Contents